


Expectations – reality

by SawyerAik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, IM SO HAPPY I CAN TRANSLATE IT, M/M, Romance, THIS IS THE SOFTEST MOST PRECIOUS THING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerAik/pseuds/SawyerAik
Summary: After he became friends with Otabek, Yuri's every birthday was something special.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ожидание - реальность](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/246265) by DNIWE.. 



> caN YOU BELIEVE EPISODE 10  
> CAN YOU BELIEVE MY CRACKSHIP BECAME CANON  
> UGHHHHHHH  
> then DNIWE. wrote this and this is so great and good like everything she writes.  
> then I translated it for you, the people.

When Yuri turned sixteen, Otabek made a special trip to St. Petersburg and gifted him a new gaming console.

"This is the latest model, isn't it?" Yuri unwrapped his present, astonished.

Otabek shurgged.

"Well, it is your birthday after all. I wanted to do something nice for you, and now that we are frien..."

He couldn't finish talking - he had an armful of happy Yura clinging to his neck.

"This is the bestest present ever, Bek!" He babbled, content, and let Otabek out of the impromptu hug. "Yo, just lemme plug it in and we can try it out right now, yeah?"

"Alright." Otabek smiled, leaning on the door frame and watching Yura fuss happily around.

It was bizarre to realize that his childhood dreams had turned into reality. Even if just in part.

 

* * *

 

When Yura turned seventeen, Otabek met him in Moscow – and brought a mountain bicycle Yura had dreamed about for several months. Or, if he were to be exact, since becoming tentative friends with Emile.

"Seriously, Bek?" he gaped with surprise.

"You really wanted it, right?" Otabek gestured vaguely.

Yuri palmed the grips, unbelieving, as if making sure that the bike wasn't just a figment of his imagination. A second later he charged Otabek with a delighted yell.

"Bek, you are the best! Yakov will totally kill me if he knows!" He declared happily, squishing his nose into his friend's neck.

"Not just you." Otabek snorted, moving away from a huggy Yura and looking him intently in the eyes. "Just be careful."

"Scared of getting scolded?" Yura inquired teasingly.

"Scared for you." Otabek sighed, watching Yura go back to circling his present. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Yura gave him a thumbs up in lieu of an answer and Otabek let out a relieved sigh. Yura Plisetsky was a man of his word. He was sure of that after the past year and a half.

Before, even a simple conversation with Plisetsky, let alone being promised something from him, seemed improbable. And look at how everything turned out.

"Okay, Bek, we are so going biking tomorrow! And pack some sandwiches, alright?"

Reality was much more than anything Otabek wished for in the past.

 

* * *

 

When Yura turned eighteen, both of them were busy with training – they made time to meet ten minutes before Yura's train was leaving for Paris from the London train station.

"Happy birthday." Otabek said shortly, coming up to him and giving him a brief hug.

He didn't tell Yura that he'd flown into London for one day just to say congratulations, and to spend ten - no, only eight now - minutes in his company.

"Eurostar train into Paris is leaving from the third platform in five minutes" informed the announcer.

"Thank you, Bek." Yura's smile was gleeful. "I really couldn't have thought you'd make it to the station just for me."

"It's your birthday."

"You did this because I'm your best friend?"

"Boarding in three minutes" they were reminded by the station worker.

"Shit, there's no way to tell when we can meet next." Yura grumbled, glancing at his watch. "I really wanted to celebrate coming of age with you."

"I'll be waiting for that." Otabek gave him a small smile. "I'm good at it."

"Celebrating?"

"Waiting."

Yura huffed for some reason, and enveloped Otabek in a hug again.

"Really, thank you."

"Sirs, you have two minutes."

"Unfair." Yura grumbled into Otabek's shoulder.

"Yura, time's up."

"Just a little bit more."

"Passengers, please finish boarding."

"Yura."

Plisetsky unwillingly broke the hug, stepping towards the open train cart doors.

"Thanks, Bek" His smile was still sincerely bright, at least. 

"Happy Birthday, Yura." Otabek repeated.

Then, letting go of all his doubt and fears, he added:

"I love you."

The last thing Otabek managed to see before the sliding doors closed right in front of his face, was Yura's strange, ridiculous expression. As if Otabek had given him all birthday presents in the world in that one moment, and Yura just couldn't believe this was really happening to him.

When the train was no longer to be seen, Otabek's phone vibrated in his pocket.

_"There's gonna be a ring waiting for me on my nineteenth birthday, right, Bek?"_

Otabek froze.

_"And me too. I think. No. Definitely. Love you. So there."_

If a thirteen year old Otabek, who had just met a grumpy but fiercely self-assured Yuri Plisetsky, was told that one day he will be standing at the London train platform with a huge giddy smile on his face because Yura will be in love with him, Otabek would have laughed and called them crazy. Seriously. That was something absolutely inconceivable, impossible in reality as he knew it.

Reality that turned out so much better than anything he could ever imagine.

 

 


End file.
